Lord Harry
by The Dark Knight of Gotham
Summary: Harry is almost killed, but saved by a younger Tonks. He has a blood test and discovers he has seversl ancestors. Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Includes several cross overs. Hermione rival. Read my Profile for my next story. next chapter update soon
1. Chapter 1

Don't own nothing, not even this story

Lord Harry

"GET OUT OF YOUR DAMNED CUPBORED YOU DAMN BOY!" yelled a fat purple-faced man called out of the kitchen. Harry just walk in " Yes" he replied respectfully. " HOW DARE YOU GET BETTER GRADES THAN DUDDLE!" Harry was a little pissed now '_You told me do better last semester'_thought Harry darkly. " YOU WILL STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THREE WEEKS." Harry Nodded and left for his room. He like the dark. Hell he loved it, as stupid as it was it was always there for him, to comfort him and care for him in the nights after he was beaten to an inch of life. He seemed to recover faster in the dark than light. (A/N foreshadow, he he pun)

After the punishment he ate whatever they had for him. He left for school and found out he failed all his classes. He went home and the adults were out. Duddle's cronies were waiting for him. The beat him to centimeters of his life. They left him in a gutter outside London. Harry dreamed a dream of an angle take him away to a place where he is loved. Sadly our little hero knew that wouldn't happen in this world, maybe in another world but not this one.

Tonks was walking the back alleys of outer London where she heard a moan/ groan come from one of them. She decided to check it out. She screamed at what she saw, a bloody body of a boy about her age. She carried him all the way home. Her mom saw her daughter hauling something. She deiced to help, her out. She was petrified at what she saw and ran back in side to summon medical help. Madame Pomfrey was the first person to arrive and went to heal young potter. They summoned professor Dumbledore to ask what to do. He wanted to return him to his muggle relatives but Tonks said he should stay here until he is better. They agreed and took him to a spare bedroom. Tonks stayed with him until he woke up a few days later. " Where am I?" Harry asks to no one in particular. " My room, I found you in an alley talking to the grim reaper before we healed you, I am Tonks." Said a girl rather fast. Harry look over to her, he noticed that it was pitch black in the room but he could see perfectly fine. The girl was around his height, purple hair, red eyes, and wearing a sweater, shirt and jeans. " Uh thank you I guess." Harry for his part was shocked. No one no one has ever helped him. " My name is Harry Potter Tonks." He coughed painfully. " Oh no problem H-Harry, just glad you came out all right, you being the famous wizard and all." Tonks said not realizing that he didn't know he was a wizard. " WHAT!" Harry yelled " I'm A WIZARD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I AM A WIZARD I HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING REMOTLY CLOSE TO MAGIC!" Tonks herself was surprised that his relatives didn't tell him. " I thought you knew, well since you don't I'll tell you. Your parents were the greatest pair ever, Even HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED thought twice when he would encounter them. For some reason or an other he attack them and won funny thing is when he attack you he dead and just left the scar on you." She said sadly. Harry was shock " What was his name, and why do I have to leave with my fucking relatives who beat me daily?" ask Harry. Tonks was made at Harry's family who abuse him. " I am so sorry you have to go through all that, I will talk to mom and get her to let you stay here for the rest of the summer." Said Tonks and went to her mom.

Andy was thinking of what to do about Harry when her daughter came down. Tonks told her mom what happened and needless to say her mom was pissed she agreed whole hearty about Harry staying to rest of the summer. She called her cousin Nessy ( A/N Malfoys and Tonks are friends) to ask for help.q


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we begin I am redoing the last part of the first chapter.**

--- o --- o ---

Harry woke up to a pair of beautiful eyes watching him. He shifted and winced as he moved. The boy look at his armed and saw a huge scar on his right arm.

"You won't be able to use your arm for a while," stated a concerned but undeniably angelic voice.

Harry turned around to look at the person the voice belonged to, only to see a pair of brilliant red eyes. "Who are you?" he questioned nervously.

Tonks look at him, a bit relived that he was up. "My name's Tonks, how are you feeling Harry?"

Harry, for his part, was a little freaked out that this girl that he was sure he never met or seen knew his name.

"Um, fine thanks. How do you now my name?" asked a confused Harry.

"Oh, yeah you're not supposed to know now. Whoops!" said Tonks, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, you're famous because when you were a couple of months old, a bad man came to kill your parents. Well, long story short, you lived and your parents died. You are the boy who lived. You-know-who always killed the person he set out for. But you, Harry, you lived!" Tonks explained excitedly. Harry was shocked to say the least, the very least.

"So my parents died, my life has been a living hell, and I was in the dark because no one bothered to tell me?" Harry asked, obviously angered.

Tonks herself was completely in line with him. "You know what? You're right." Harry hadn't noticed her hair had turned blood red in rage. "I know that you are completely right! Dumbledore, the man who told us, is here right now. You want to meet him?"

Harry was out to kill this man, this Dumb As A Door.

They went down the stairs and saw several people in a big room. One woman was almost the same as Tonks, probably her mother. One man was tall man who had white blonde hair and had a near identical son. A woman sitting next to them had rainbow like hair and again looked like Tonks. And then there was an old man with a long white beard, along with matching white mane slithering down his back. Sitting on the edge of his crooked nose was a pair of glasses.

"Are you Dumbledore?" Harry asked the old man.

He responded, "Yes. Now that you are up you need to return to your relatives."

"No!" shouted Harry. This thoroughly shocked all in the room. Everyone, except Dumbledore.

"As soon as you get there remember to say you are sorry for worrying them," the old man said quietly with his aging voice.

Harry and Tonks were pissed beyond all imagination. Away in a forest old Voldie howled in pain.

_Damn boy, getting mad at things!_

Everyone in the room was near fainting from the killing intent that Harry was producing.

"I am not going to them! I will do whatever it takes to stay away from them!" Harry snarled. "Why, by the way, did you tell everyone else but me about my parents' deaths?"

Everyone was glaring at Dumbledore, who stood looking mad. He advanced on Harry to reach out and grab him, but was stopped by a shield of some kind.

"You shall not harm my master!" stated a rather large house elf. Every one glanced at the creature that was at least 4 and a half-foot and had the appearance of a body builder.

"First, thanks. Second, who are now?" asked Harry.

"I am John Master sir, a guard elf of the Potter line sir," the elf explained proudly. "I sensed you needed help, so me came here and stop old piece of crap from harming you sir."

Everyone looked at him. "Okay then, what exactly happens now?"

The elf chuckled at this. "You tell me what to do and me do it."

Harry grinned at this and said, "First off, is there another house I can go to?"

The elf nodded. "The Potter mansion over yonder and below thither," came his answer.

Harry thought for a moment then ordered, "Take my things from my aunt's house and bring them there."

The elf nodded, then left. Harry looked at Dumbledore

"Have a very lovely day you old piece of crap," the boy sassed, a smirk evident on his face. Harry turned to Tonks hugged her. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

Harry called John to take him to the house. Tonks was in a daze and was going to sleep great tonight. The Malfoys looked positively giddy and mom Tonks look confused. Dumbledore looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

--- o --- o ---

**OK chapter done, next order of things need to do, Ginny friend foe what.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Harry Potter**

--- o --- o ---

Chapter 3

Harry and John appeared before a huge castle complete with a drawbridge, a mote, and lastly huge dinosaurs and dragons.

"Wow," said Harry in amazement.

John simple nodded then asked for entrance. The drawbridge suddenly opened. Inside was bigger than the outside looked like. The carpet was pure silk and had a raven and a griffin flying on it, literally.

"Okay John, what the hell is going on here? I have never healed that fast, even in the dark. How are you so big, and why is the carpet moving?"

John just look at Harry with tears in is eyes. "Master Harry has awakened his dark bending powers. Master and mistress Potter would be proud."

Harry asked what he meant.

"Don't know. Mistress Lily would not tell John, but did tell me to tell you that a diary is in the vault. I send someone to get it," the elf explained.

Harry just nodded. After awhile John started to say, "Most house elves are about one to one and a half feet tall. Now your great great granddad was a great scientist and found a way to make some bigger and stronger. He called us guard elves. The maids have been devolved so they can work constantly, work with no sleep. And the cooks can memorize recipes in a heartbeat; also they can test for poison since they are immune to all including but not limited to Basilisk venom. Um, what else? Oh, yes, you have an accountant division that is in constant communication to your vaults in Gringotts. Speaking of which, we need to get you to Gringotts to get a list of your powers."

Harry nodded. "Assemble." Hundreds of elves came and greeted Harry. "First off, is there any here that don't want to be?" No elf said anything. "Good now if you want to leave tell me anytime. Is there anyone here that wants to be my personal elf to serve me in all my needs?" They were all quiet, until one female elf came up

"Master we been training a baby elf when you were born and she is ready master sir." With that being said a rather large elf, but not as large as the guard elf, not as organized as an accountant but still more than the others appeared before Harry. She didn't have the get up of a cook but Harry new she could cook.

"Right, what is you name?" he asked her.

The elf simple said in a proud and somewhat respectful tone, "Lily sir! Your mother named me because she wanted to name me her name."

Harry smirk at that. He asked her about her abilities and was answered that she was proficient in all areas and just needed to be bonded to him.

"How would you be bonded?" asked Harry.

"Master just need to draw some of your blood and put it on my face and say that 'I bond Lily the House Elf to my person' and poof me bonded sir," explained Lily.

Harry did just that and in a brilliant flash of light Lily had on silk robes with pure gold lining them. On the robe was many crests and the robe it self was changing color.

"Why are there a lot of crests on your robe Lily?" asked a confused Harry.

"Master must be heir to all the families," guessed Lily.

"What is the Potter crest?" Harry could barely get the words out. He was so amazed by this turn of events.

"The one with a pot and Griffin on it."

One of the many elves answered him. Harry told them to get back to what ever it was they were doing. He also wanted to have the best of what they made in the dinning room bright and early.

"Right this way master. Mistress Lily personally prepared a room for you," his elf said as she led him further into the castle.

Harry was lead to a room with almost all of it in black. He noticed on the king size bed was three undamaged stuff animals and a torn up rat. "What is with the animals?"

Lily looked proud and said, "Those are the animagus forms of your father and his friends: the Stag your father, the wolf James Lupin, the dog your godfather and the betraying rat Peter Pettigrew."

"How did he become a betrayer?"

Lily answered, "He sold them out to Voldimort then blamed your godfather and got him thrown into Azkaban."

Harry yelled, "Is he still alive?"

Lily looked sad and responded, "I knows not sir. I go punish myself for failing you sir." With that she started to hit her head against the wall with a reasonable thud.

"Stop Lily!" Lily stopped at once. "First off, never beat yourself. Mistakes happen. Second, maybe you can find out where he is."

Lily look overwhelmed with joy. "Of course sir! Me is getting to it right away!" With that, she left for who knows where. Harry smiled. Finally he was home.

The next day, a phoenix appeared in his bed and gave him a letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You must return to your aunt's and uncle's house now. You are in danger anywhere I don't know where you are. Here is your letter to Hogwarts. See you September 1__st_

Harry laughed and the phoenix left. The young boy went to the dinning hall and saw the best elves of each department.

"Good morning," greeted Harry as he entered. The elves wished him a good morning too. "First off, no beating yourselves no matter what." The elves were shocked stupid. "Second, you are now in charge of your division."

They nodded and left. Harry called Lily and she came.

"Okay, how much money do I have to spend?" he questioned.

Lily answered with, "Enough so that your descendents have not to worry about working at all."

Harry chuckled and said, "Lets go to Gringotts!"

They flooed there and went to a teller. When they were almost there someone yelled, "Look! It's Harry Potter!" Harry looked over and saw a family of redheads. There was a young girl, a boy who looked like he was going to faint, one set of twins, one pompous looking redhead, one redhead who looked like an employee of the bank, then the parents.

The girl rushed over and said, "My brother will try to get money out of you. Watch out."

Harry nodded and thanked her. The boy came over and pushed his sister out of the way.

"Wow! You look every bit of what was described by the books. Except your eyes, green, disgusting! Well, you could probably get those changed. I heard you had millions of galleons. Maybe you could be what you are said to be and give it away?" asked the greedy boy.

"Ron!" yelled the employee brother as he ran over to where they stood. "You will not ask money out of people you don't know! And add to the fact what if a goblin saw that…" He was interrupted by a goblin.

"Oh, but we did mister Weasley, we did."

The man paled a lot. "I am so sorry Director sir! I had no idea my baby brother or sister would hassle him for money."

Harry spoke up, "Actually, she warned me about him Mister, uh…"

The goblin looked at him then said, "Smith, Ebony Smith."

The young girl whispered to Harry, "My name is Ginny and that is Bill and thank you."

Harry simple nodded. He turned to the goblin. "I need to make a withdrawal and also see if my personal elf can access my vaults."

Ebony nodded than asked, "Do you have your keys?"

Harry gave a negative.

"Well, who does?"

Harry replied, "I was told someone at Gringotts had them."

The director look mad. Just then, Bill came up.

"Sir, if it's all right with you I would like to look for the keys to make up for my brothers greed."

The director nodded then turned to Harry.

"Your parents told me personally to make sure you and only you have your keys. As it appears I have failed there, I shall pay for your school supplies," the goblin insisted. "Get what ever you want. It is on me."

Harry thanked him and told Lily to come with him. He thanked Bill and Ginny. He completely skipped over Ron and nodded to the others, then left. Ron turned to Bill.

"All right," Ron snickered. "Nice plan! Take his keys to get us money. Nice one."

Bill just hit him and said, "You idiot! You almost got me fired! You know the goblins don't like that thing you did. No, I am not going to take his money. When I find his keys, I am making up for what you did. Did you now that he will be the lord of several families when he comes of age?"

Ron was shocked. Ginny asked the director if Bill was going to get in trouble. The goblin said, "Since Mr. Potter did not press charges, no. But if it happens again then even if Harry doesn't press charges we would fire Mr. Weasley. Good day and happy hunting."

With that, he left for his office. Outside Harry was seething how dare that boy tell him his mom's eyes were disgusting and that he would give away his money to people he hardly knew.

_At least not all of that family is money-grubbing idiots._

"Lily go back to the mansion and get an accountant elf. Tell him to work closely with this Bill guy. As soon as he finds the keys take them and give them to me," demanded Harry.

She nodded and left to tell the elves this. Harry went about his way and went to Flurish and Blots to buy his books. He got everything he needed except a Familiar and a wand. He went to the animal store and bought a snow-white owl and a magical pure black Alaskan husky. The husky could grow to an incredible size to fight and also could be a communicator to other animals for Harry since he could talk telepathically. He left to get his wand and went to Ollivander's. When he stepped in to the shop he saw an old man at the counter.

"Hello. I'm looking for a wand. Can you help me?"

The old man just looked up and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Welcome! Let's start shall we? Your great granddad took nearly 12 hours to find the right wand."

With that he brought out millions of boxes. 20 hours later Ollivander admitted to having no wands left.

"I heard that you can custom make wands. Would that work?" Harry asked.

Ollivander nodded and left. He returned with a lot of wood. "Just run your hand over the wood."

Harry did, causing two types of wood to glow. One glowed pure white while the other was illuminated in a jet-black glow.

"Oh, this is good. The white one is from White Tree of Gondor and the black one is deep from Gondor's mortal enemy from Mordor." He left only to come back with several different objects. "Do the same if you please."

Harry did again, and two different objects reacted.

"Oh, good. A demon's blood solidified and ground powder of a borlog bone. Now for the focusing item." He was about to leave when a bone chilling voice stopped him.

"He will use this."

They looked and saw a black hooded figure.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

The figure looked at him and said, "I am a ring wraith, one of the nine who are your loyal servants." The newly named wraith took the materials and grabbed Ollivander. "You will make the wand at Mordor with the One Ring as the focusing object." He turned to Harry. "I will send some of our men to explain all that you need to know. Good day milord." He bowed, switched the sign that said open/closed, and disappeared. Some how Harry wasn't all that shocked at what just happened. He went over to the fireplace to floo home.

At the mansion, Lily had an accountant elf that had a sack in hand. "Here are your keys sirs." The elf handed him the sack and left. Harry opened the bag and saw many keys. He grinned and thought about that one kid who said he had millions. He shook his head and went inside to await the messenger. He told the elves about them so they won't freak out.


	4. Chapter 4

**My beta is Dark Ambition. Go worship her now.**

--- o --- o ---

An ugly humanoid told Harry everything he needed to know about the history of Mordor. It also told him about the Dark Lord Sauron and how he conquered the entire earth ten thousands years before the founders where born. In fact Salazar and Godric are descendants of him and married the other founders. They renamed them selves Potters and Evans. Harry went to bed with a lot on his mind. A thrill woke Harry up from a dream about that Tonks girl. Man, he really wanted to see here again. He looked at the phoenix that dropped a letter.

_Harry,_

_You must return the keys to me so nothing happens to them. You will return to your aunt's house at once._

_- Dumbledore_

Harry just crumbled the letter and threw it away. The phoenix left. Harry went to the dinning room and came to the sight of a wraith and Ollivander at the table with a wand in between them.

"I take it that is my wand?"

They nodded and Harry reached for the wand. When he touched it, a massive amount of magic flooded the entire castle. The magic was visible and everything that was bolted down was knocked down.

When it finished Ollivander spoke, "I have never made a wand of that power. Also, the ring I used for the core will make sure that only you can use that wand or even touch it. I also didn't put the tracking charm on it, and even though I was not asked to I added a unbreakable anti summoning and an anti tracking charm to it. Now unless there is anything else, I will be going."

With that, he left. The wraith reached into his cloak and drew a diary that had a ring and a volcano on it.

"This is a diary on bending. As an Evans you can bend all elements to your will including darkness, as that was what Sauron's main ability." With that he left for Mordor.

Harry looked through the diary and found out he could use most of the powers in their raw form, but not able to manipulate it any finer than that. He asked Lily if she could take a letter to Tonks, who in return replied yes. Harry wrote a letter asking if he could come over. About a minute later Lily came back with reply saying he can come. The elves taught him how to apparate and went there. He knocked on the door on arrival. Ms. Tonks answered and welcomed him in. Tonks was on the couch, looking like she did when they first met.

"Hi Harry! How are you? Are the Muggles treating you well? Do you want to get your school things with us?"

Harry lightly laughed and said, "Good, don't live with them any more, and already done, but if it is alright with ya'll I would love to."

Tonks looked ready to bounce off the walls. Her mom looked equally happy.

"Okay, we leave in about ten minutes."

With that, the kids just talk about everything. Harry just avoided talking about the mansion until he was sure she could be trusted. Soon they left for Gringotts and were not mobbed for autographs. Inside Harry groaned when he saw a bunch of redheads at a teller station. They just ignored them since they didn't like what Ron did. At another teller, Tonks withdrew some money and set out for some supplies. That was the plan of course until…

"Look! It's Harry Potter, my best friend! So give me some galleons!" yelled Ron.

He would have continued but Ginny hit him on the head. She went over to Harry

"Look, the idiot doesn't speak for the rest of the family," the redheaded girl sighed irritatingly. "Oh, just so you know -and I am terribly sorry about telling you this- but he is going to Hogwarts this year with me. I promise you I will stop him from making too much trouble for you. Please don't tell the goblins about Ron asking you for money! My brother would lose his job and our budget will collapse."

Harry nodded and asked what they are doing now.

"School shopping for my brother and me. You?"

Harry was about to respond when Ron came running over and knocked over his sister.

"Ginny, don't get in the way of your betters! Now that that vermin is gone, how about we get rid of the vermin you're with and go hang out with me?" snickered Ron, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry just looked at him, and then felt something break inside him as he knocked the boy away easily 25 feet.

"First off we are not, nor will ever be, friends! Second, compared to your sister she is by far better than you! And third, insult the Tonks family again and I will hurt you! Finally, ask me for money again and the goblins will hear about it and your brother will be fired," snarled Harry through his tightly clenched teeth.

Ron nodded quickly and left for his parents. Harry turned to Ginny, asking if she was okay.

"Yes, thanks for that Harry," she laughed lightly. "If it is alright with my mom, can I shop with you?"

Harry looked at the Tonks, who nodded. "Sure."

Ginny beamed and left to ask Molly. They left with Ginny, in tow Ron fuming that Ginny could go but not him. They got everything, but a wand and an animal. Tonks got a monkey and Ginny got an owl. They left for Ollivanders for the wands. In the shop Ollivander was about to get some boxes when Harry spoke.

"I want them to have custom made wands, Ms. Tonks as well," the young wizard requested.

Ollivanders nodded and brought wood objects and stones. Tonks had Yew, a scale of a Hungarian Horntail, and a diamond. Ginny choose a Holly, Basilisk fang, and a ruby star. Finally, Ms. Tonks had Yew, dragon blood, and an emerald stone. When they left, they thanked Harry. They ran into the rest of the Weasley family.

"Mum, can I have a wand? Come on, it's only ten galleon!"

They saw Ginny holding a new wand unlike they one they have ever seen before.

"MOM MUST HAVE A WAND FOR ME! MEN ARE BETTER THAN WOMEN!" Ron yelled for the world to hear.

For the next ten minutes, Ron got the crap beat out of him. After this, Ron demanded Harry give him a wand and money. This moron enraged Harry. He was about to say something when Tonks started berating him until he knocked her down. That was it, the last straw! Harry grabbed Ron by the neck one handed and lifted him up a good foot.

"Listen here you little dragon crap, you ever do that again and not even Dumbledore will be able to protect you, understand?"

The boy nodded. Ron left like the idiot he was turned around. "Remember, hang around filth like that and you will be as worthless as that mudblood mother of yours!" He ran before anyone could stop him.

Just then, the Malfoys came into view. "Cissy, over here!" Ms. Tonks called to them. Very quickly they came.

"Ah, Mister Potter, good to see you well. Are those filthy muggles treating you better?"

Harry laughed at the question. "No, I'm not living with them any more." The Malfoys looked relieved. "Ms. Tonks, I need to go back to Gringotts to see something."

Ms. Tonks nodded, and they turned to leave. Ms. Tonks asked "Cissy, where's Draco?"

The Malfoys looked nervous, then said, "We sent him to Dumstring so he won't grow up to be a pompous ass."

Everyone laughed. When they entered Gringotts some redhead grabbed Harry and yelled, "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY SON AND RAPE MY DAUGHTER?"

Harry just grabbed the man's wrist and started to bend them in the way that's not natural. He threw him all the way across the floor to the other wall, jumped all the way there in a single leap, and landed in front of him.

"Now listen here you pathetic excuse of a piece of filth, your son attacked my friend and started making demands of me and insulting his own sister, so if you are mad at me for that then you will be pissed when I give you the beating of a life time."

Harry then got up and left for a teller. "I would like to have my abilities tested please."

The goblin nodded and called the Director over. He told him what Harry said and the Director looked at Harry.

"About bloody time! I have been waiting for this moment for far too long. Of course we will have to do this again when you are seventeen for your full power."

With that, he led them to a room with a caldron and a desk with a piece of parchment.

"Just drop your blood in the caldron and the magic will do the rest."

Harry nodded and drew some blood. The caldron absorbed it. The parchment began to glow and letter began to fill out:

_Parseltongue_

_Animagus_

_Elemental Bending_

_Pre-Immortal_

"Well, this is quite the list of powers," the Director laughed. "Since your powers have not settled, given your display of power in the lobby you have awaken your Animagus powers. I have a book on them somewhere, I will send you it when I find it."

Harry thanked him and left the bank. He bid the Tonks, Malfoys and Ginny goodbye and floo home. Once home, he saw Dumbledore there with others.

"Harry, my boy, this is McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape," Dumbledore said. "They are your Hogwarts teachers. Now, you must return to your aunt's." He turned to leave expecting Harry to follow him. He was not, however, expecting him to respond with,

"No, they have beaten, starved, and allowed me to be raped and molested countless times. So no, I will not be returning."

Dumbledore was mad at his refusal. He went for his wand to attack Harry when a wraith appeared and broke Dumbledore's arm. McGonagall went to help Dumbledore, but the wraith's speed was far greater than she thought. It intercepted her, drew his sword, and held it to her throat.

"Anyone who attacks Master Potter shall die at our wrath," he stated with a partial screeching hiss.

"What others?" Snape asked with his hand on his wand.

To answer him the wraith screeched and eight others appeared out of nowhere. They moved into position to guard Harry, but still able to kill the intruders that dared threaten their beloved master. The teachers were shocked stupid at this turn of event as the lead wraith let McGonagall go. They collected Dumbledore and left. Harry turned to the wraith.

"I want you to stay here around the castle and work with the guard elves."

They bowed and left to inform the guards. Harry retired to his bed after practicing more of his elemental bending. He found he could control wood by combining water and earth elements.

The next morning, he found that his owl he named Hedwig had a book tiled _Releasing the Animal Within_.Heflipped through the book. It just said that select wizards and witches could turn into animals by willing it to happen. Usually, it's common animals, snakes, toads, and cats. However, it has been known that magical and even rare animals can be forms. There is a certain way of finding the form. He also found out that, contrary to popular belief, you do not need to register his form. Harry called Lily and told to get some elves together in his room. When they assembled he told them to start learning everything they could on potion making before the school year started, which gave them about 3 weeks. They nodded and left to buy the books. He also told them to try and make the animagus potion.

Two or so days later the phoenix came with more letters saying that the cloaked men are evil and he needs to get away from them. He burned the letters when he got them. The elves were able to make the potion. He took it had immediately began to change into a seven foot demon. The demon had brown scales and green eyes. The part of the arm that connected the shoulder and elbow was about one inch to inch and ½ with the arm twice as big as a man's. The hand had four digits with 2 inched claws. His wings were the length of about 3 to 4 feet. His legs were thick and again had massive claws. His tail was slender and pointed at the end. He looked over to a big statue and easily lifted it up. He shifted back and fainted. When he woke up Lily had a book and letter in hand.

"This book has information on your form and this is a letter from Gringotts saying you are to attend, as you are the major benefactor of it. you are required to go there," the elf squeaked. Harry was glad he was able to master the ability to apperate. He got ready to leave.

--- o --- o ---

**Thanks to Dark Ambition I have the next chapter. The twins, how to I go for them. Out of Ravenclaw and Hufflebuff what one should Harry and Tonks and Ginny go into? See you soon, read dark lord potter by pureb99**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was at Gringotts in less than a minute. A goblin went over to him and led him to a big conference room with, to his eternal displeasure, Dumbledore. Fortunately there was a seat next to Tonks. He was about to move towards Tonks when Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, sit here."

He moved over to let him sit. Harry just looked at him like he was speaking another language. He went over to sit next to Tonks. After about two minutes later, Ebony came in with a document and a box along with a wraith. Ebony took the seat at the head of the table and the wraith behind Harry with his hands on his sword.

Ebony spoke, "Now the Witch King of Angmar has brought me the will of the Dark Lord Sauron."

Everyone was nervous. They looked at the wraith. Ebony continued, "Mr. Potter, you have inherited everything, but 1,000,000 galleons as they go to the Tonks. Mr. Dumbledore you be given this message: 'Dumbledore when you here this your great great great grandfather has yet to born for another two thousand years. But mark my words, you will not harm Harry. I have instructed all of Mordor to hunt you, your friends, and family down and kill you. You will not control anyone in my family.' With that being said, all but Harry and the wraith may leave."

With that the Tonks left. Dumbledore, however, stayed seated.

"Mr. Dumbledore, we need you to leave so we can discuses private things."

Dumbledore just stood and started towards Harry, which made the wraith draw his sword and stepped into a guard position.

"You will step away from my master this instant."

When Dumbledore kept coming the wraith, with surprising speed, slashed at Dumbledore. It took out his beloved beard.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK TO GROW THAT BEARD?"

The wraith just ignored him and took a step forward, causing Dumbledore to take a step back. Ebony summoned more goblins to take Dumbledore away.

"Now that that is over with come with me to see your new vault."

The wraith followed them all the way to the bottom vaults where the high security was. They came up to the vault numbered 0000001. Harry was required to claim his right to enter the vault. Harry did that and the vault opened to revel miles of tunnel. On the first step there were six domed shaped balls of wax.

"What are those?"

The wraith looked at them then said, "They are the Saimyosho, or demon wasps."

Harry looked at them and asked, "What do they do?"

The wraith picked one up and said, "The hive reproduces at an incredible rate, and the wax can be used to create special beans that replenishes your health and energy. The wasps themselves do what ever you tell them. They were Lord Sauron favorite creation, and he always said you will like them."

Harry realized something. "How did he know about Dumb as a door?"

The wraith gave the closest thing to a laugh and said, "He had the power of foresight. In time you will develop this gift as well."

Harry nodded and asked how does he command them.

"They will do the will of all those with the blood."

Harry grinned and explored the rest of the vault. Much money, maps to Hogwarts, something called The Chamber of Secrets and rings. He thanked Ebony and asked to be made aware if anyone tried to enter any of his vaults, which he readily agreed to. At the castle Harry nearly vomited.

"You know that every time I see you Dumbledore I nearly vomit like right now."

With that said the nine wraiths took up a guard position around Harry with their swords pointed towards Dumbledore, an old man with a moving eye and a portly man. The portly man looked at the swords then their holders.

"Those won't be necessary my dear men," Dumbledore said as if they would obey him. They did not move a millimeter.

The portly man spoke, "Mr. Potter, I am Minister Fudge. Albus has told me that you have repeatedly threatened and harmed the members of the Weasley family. You must now come with to be tried." He spoke with an almost shaky voice.

Harry said in an even voice, "I only pushed the man because he accused me of attempted murder and rapping his daughter. Also, his son demanded me to give him all my money, and insulted my mother and friend."

The portly man was shocked and left to find the truth. Harry looked to the wraith.

"I want you to fortify this castle, so that when my ancestor looks down on us he would be proud," the young boy demanded. The wraiths nodded and left. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "You will leave this place at once and never come back."

Harry then left for the drawbridge and left the old man alone. Dumbledore was about to enter the castle when the most disgusting animal in a human form he had ever seen appeared.

"I, leader of the Wizengmont, demand entry. Failure to comply would mean your immediate death."

Dumbledore's reply merely was, "Let me in or I will kill you."

That, of course, didn't sit too well with him and he was about to attack when he heard,

"Don't kill him orc. Just get him away from the land. Then assemble one hundred others and keep him and everyone else away except the ones I will tell you about."

The orc nodded and chased Dumbledore away from the land. In two weeks school would start. Harry had invited the Tonks over a couple of times. When they learned what Dumbledore had done they fell in line with him one hundred percent. The fortification of the castle was about halfway done. Walls were put up, trolls everywhere. Orcs and their brethren at the walls. All types of dark creatures guarding the area. On September 1st he left for the platform to go to Hogwarts. One of the wraiths changed their appearance to match a muggle cab driver and took him to King's Cross. Once there the wraith told him how to get on to the platform by running in between platforms 9 and 10. Harry nodded and left for the platform. On the way he spotted the Weasley family, naturally he stayed behind them. When they entered the platform Harry followed. Once inside he spotted Tonks saying goodbye to her mom. That was when he joined her.

"Hey Tonks, Ms. Tonks. How are you guys?"

They turned and greeted Harry. Soon, they left and for the train. They found an empty compartment and set up in there. Harry figured Tonks was trustworthy enough so he told her everything that had happened. Tonks, to say the least, was shocked and impressed.

"Hey Tonks, do know what a Pre-immortal is?"

Tonks thought about it for a moment and then said, "I might have heard of it, but can't remember what they are. Maybe my mom knows."

Harry nodded and transformed his and Tonks' clothes to standard Hogwarts robes.

"Wow, how did you do that?"

Harry shrugged "Magic is as magic does."

Tonks scoffed and asked, "What house do you want to go into, Harry?"

Harry thought about. "Hopefully Ravenclaw, that way I can go to the library anytime I want since I have many things I need answered. You?"

"Ravenclaw, most likely. If not that then Hufflepuff," Tonks replied.

Harry nodded and pulled out a book that was on his animagus form.

_A Radnok can lift up to nearly 250 times their weight. They can fly anywhere from 50 to 150 miles per hour. They are completely immune to poison. They are unaffected by magic, especially mental magic what with being so good at it them selves. The Dark Lord Sauron's (17000 BC to 1 AD) form was rumored to be a Radnok. It gave him multiple mind powers and immunity to magic. This prompted him to use his power to create whole armies of them. Anyone who is related to him can command them. This, however, is only a legend and not real. A Radnok is extremely protective of anyone who they consider close to them._

Harry smiled and thought about what he could do. _Might need to ask a wraith if I could use the powers. Lord knows it would save time with trial and error. Oh, what the heck! Bring on the trial and error. I have time to kill. _

Soon the castle came into sight and they left the train, only to hear a booming voice saying, "First years, this way! Over here first years, come on."

They saw a big man waving a lantern. Tonks and Harry approached the man with the rest of the first years. Harry didn't know if he should have been happy or furious when he saw Ginny then Ron standing near them. Fortunately, they didn't see him…

"Hey, look! It's my best friend, Harry Potter! He said he would give me 100 galleons after the sorting," came the response Harry dreaded from Ron.

Harry knew he was trying to have public opinion force him to give him money. He was about to say something when Ginny pushed Ron into the water. Ron was dragged down by the squid, having it drag him down further.

"He'll be ok. Now, in the boats to the castle."

Harry already liked the man. Every now and again they saw Ron trying to escape but always dragged back down. Once inside they meet McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah. Go in, get sorted, eat like the pigs you are, then get to bed. Oh, and Harry so sorry about what happened. Dumbledore is a lousy man that needs to die."

Oh, yeah, he liked the place more and more each passing moment. They entered the Great Hall and saw everyone sitting at tables. McGonagall called them up front to be sorted by the Hat. Ginny and Tonks both became Ravenclaw. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He went up and the Hat was placed on his head.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Pleasure to meet the descendant of my creators," the Sorting Hat kindly greeted. "Now let's see. You have an impregnable shield around your mind. Well, what the hell! Choose for yourself what house you want to go in."

Harry chose Ravenclaw and everyone was shocked.

Dumbledore spoke, "There must be some mistake. He needs to go the Gryffindor so he can be my mindless drone… I shouldn't have said that."

Everyone looked at him. Despite this, the headmaster told them to continue the sorting. Soon everyone was sorted. The feast began when Ron came in.

"Sorry I'm late. That stupid squid kept me away from everyone," he said as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Harry, Ginny and Tonks in unison.

Ron answered, "Well, Harry and I are the exact same. So, naturally we would be in the same house. The thing is, why are you two here? I didn't think Ravenclaw accepted whores into the house!"

Everyone went silent right after he stated that. They saw Harry knock someone out for insulting them, and it wasn't even a serious insult. This guy was dead beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Before Harry could move, McGonagall spoke, " Mr. Weasley! You were not present at the sorting, therefore you will not be a part of this year. Your parents will come and collect you and you shall come back next year."

Dumbledore didn't stand for that and demanded a sorting.

McGonagall spoke, "Dumbledore, you know the rules clearly state that if anyone misses the sorting then they will not attend this year."

Most of the teachers were surprised at this; she never spoke like that to Dumbledore, ever. The only ones that didn't seem shocked were Snape and Flitwick, who agreed with her. Soon, Dumbledore conceded and Ron was sent home. Later, the Prefects led the students to the dormitories for the night. Once there, they saw Flitwick was there with thee sorting hats.

"Hello! I am Professor Flitwick, your Head of House. I have your schedules here and your badges that will allow you entrance to the library any time you want to go. Now, Harry, Tonks and Ginny, I need o speak with you."

They all nodded and took their schedules and badges. Harry Tonks and Ginny came with the Professor to an empty room.

"Okay, first off, watch out for Dumbledore. He will try to brainwash you. Second, the Sorting Hat wishes to be placed on the three of you."

With that, he gave them the hat. When it was Harry's turn the hat said, "Ms. Potter I will give you two things, first you will be able to use all your mental powers as they will be unlocked. Your own mind shield shall be strengthened, and all psychokinesis. The second thing is all the plans of Hogwarts, including Godric's cavern, Raven's Roost, Helga's den, and Salazar's Chamber. Good luck Harry Potter." With that they went back to the dorms and slept.

Next day Harry woke up to a hoot. He looked over and saw a Phoenix and a letter.

"This from Dumbledore?"

The phoenix nodded and left.

_Dear Harry,_

_How about we talk before breakfast? Meet me at the entrance of the Great Hall._

_- Dumbledore_.

Soon Harry got dressed and left for the Great Hall with Tonks and Ginny.

"So what did the Hat have to tell you?" Harry asked.

Ginny spoke up, "He just told me to watch out for the headmaster and gave me the power to warp wards."

Tonks took up the statement, " Same too and the power to detect lies."

Harry smirked and said, " Same and mental powers unlocked. Oh, and the map of every passage and level of Hogwarts."

They stared at him for a bit.

"What? He told you two to watch out for Dumbledore too."

They glared at him.

"Yeah, well, it only gave us one ability when you got two things."

Harry's laughter could be heard for a couple of miles. When they got to the Hall they saw Dumbledore there, and Harry really vomited this time around.

"Harry, Tonks, Ginny! Glad you could make it. It is simple really. Harry, you are going to give me your vault keys and move to Gryffindor. Tonks, you are moving to Slytherin. Ginny, you will be going to Hufflepuff. This way you can meet new people. I even bought you new robes."

Harry looked mad. How dare this man come here and demand them to separate into houses that will not allow them to talk or hang out together! Harry used his telepathic power to invade his mind. He saw his plan was to have Slytherin tear Tonks apart, Hufflepuff would tire Ginny out too much to think clearly and Gryffindor would spy on Harry for him. He was so infuriated that everything was shaking in the castle at his outrage. McGonagall stood and heard what happened. At first, she was happy that Harry was going into her house, but then outraged as she figured out what was happing. Once again, she came to Harry's rescue and told the headmaster off. Hell yeah, he was loving this year.

- - o - - o - -

**Dark Ambition was my beta once again. She checked for grammatical stuff and whatnot. Yay. :) Read her stuff. How will Neville be, good bad arrogant? You decide**

**Oh remember "I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you need to watch out for, because you never know when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid."**


End file.
